La vie de Drago Malefoy
by lucedelune
Summary: 19 ans après la guerre, Drago Malefoy est marié à Astoria Greengrass et il est père d'un petit garçon de 11 ans, Scorpius Malefoy. On pourrait croire que la vie est plus facile depuis que Lord Voldemort a disparu, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! Une fic sur la nouvelle vie de Drago Malefoy après la guerre, aux côtés d'Astoria Greengrass.

Cette fic relatera le présent et le passé de Drago, écrit de son point de vue.

C'est la première fic que j'écris ou Drago n'est pas avec Hermione donc j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis ! Et surtout sur Astoria, qui n'est pas un personnage très connu ! Donc s'il vous plait, aidez moi ! :$ ! Merci =D

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt dans la réponse à vos reviews ;).

Gros bisous

Lucedelune

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Mon nom est Drago Malefoy. J'ai 36 ans, je suis marié et père d'un petit garçon de 11 ans. La ressemblance entre lui et moi est frappante, personne ne peut ignorer de quelle lignée il descend.

Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

Il est ma fierté, quoi que les gens puissent dire de moi et mon cœur de pierre. Et il se trouve actuellement à Poudlard avec ses amis. Un petit Serpentard, un vrai petit Drago Malefoy.

Alors que je me représente mon fils, la porte dans mon dos s'ouvre. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais qu'il s'agit de ma femme.

Astoria Greengrass Malefoy.

Une femme de 34 ans, au regard plus bleu que jamais et de longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Une silhouette fine à l'extrême, une douceur infinie et une froideur de glace en apparence.

Je reconnais son parfum qui vient me chatouiller les narines. Une odeur douce et chaude à la fois. Ce parfum qu'elle porte depuis notre adolescence, ce parfum qu'elle n'a jamais changé, ce parfum qui est son propre signe. Sa marque de reconnaissance.

Ses pas légers s'arrêtent dans mon dos et j'entends sa robe se froisser. Elle vient de s'assoir.

Je me retourne et croise son regard. Ses yeux se fixent sur mon bras et je frissonne en faisant retomber la manche de mon pull. Le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée ne suffit plus à me réchauffer désormais.

Je sais combien ce signe distinctif la révulse. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, je tremble d'effroi à chaque coup d'œil que je lui porte. Je m'efforce de l'oublier, mais malgré sa quasi transparence et son arrêt total de mouvement, il reste gravé dans ma peau, dans mon être. Je ne peux le nier, tout cela fait parti de moi, malgré moi.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Drago.

Je ne sais quoi lui dire, ça nous arrive souvent en ce moment. Nous sommes un couple depuis 18 ans et comme tout le monde, nous avons nos hauts et nos bas. Surtout des bas lors des absences de Scorpius et particulièrement les jours comme aujourd'hui.

Cette journée s'annonce compliquée. Le temps n'y aide pas.

Je me tourne vers la grande fenêtre mouillée par la pluie. Le vent souffle fort et les feuilles tombent par milliers au cœur de notre jardin. Il est 9h du matin et pourtant le ciel est noir. Aussi noir que la colère, aussi noir que le désespoir.

Ma femme soupire dans mon dos et je frissonne un peu plus.

-A quelle heure avons-nous rendez-vous ?

-Dans deux heures.

-Très bien. Il n'y aura que nous ?

-Oui.

-Oh parfait !

Son ton est ironique au possible et un léger soupçon de colère me traverse.

-Cesse donc de parler sur ce ton, veux-tu !

-Non.

Elle est insolente, je sens combien elle m'en veut.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Il va pourtant le falloir, Astoria. Nous avons des devoirs, j'ai des devoirs et tu es ma femme, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Tu sais pourtant combien je déteste y aller.

-Mais bien entendu que je le sais, c'est pour cela que nous nous y rendons si rarement. Mais, ça fait 5 mois maintenant ! J'ai envie d'y aller, tu viendras donc avec moi, comme d'habitude. Ce soir, cette visite appartiendra déjà au passé.

Je me retourne et la contemple.

-Tu peux te contenir de ta rage pendant au moins cinq heures. Je ne crois pas que c'est trop te demander.

Elle rougit de colère, mais ne redit rien. Preuve de sa bonne éducation. Ma femme se contente de se lever et de s'en aller.

Avant de claquer la porte, elle se retourne et me regarde directement dans les yeux.

-Je viendrais, comme d'habitude. Mais, cache cette horreur sur ton bras, nous en parlerons bien assez longtemps, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

La porte se ferme, plus violement qu'il le faudrait alors que je replonge mon attention dans la cheminée.

Je remonte doucement la manche de mon pull, ma main gelée entre en contact avec ma peau. Je frissonne à nouveau.

Une nausée m'attrape les tripes. Cette satanée chose sur mon bras, cette chose que je ne peux plus voir, mais que je ne peux faire disparaitre. Même avec la plus puissante des magies. Marqué à vie, comme un animal, comme un nombre parmi tant d'autres dans une société trop vaste.

Je lève la tête et croise mon reflet dans l'immense fenêtre. Malgré la pâleur de la chose sur mon bras, elle s'y reflète également.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Je secoue la tête pour empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Comme l'a dit Astoria nous les évoquerons assez cette après-midi.

Je glisse un doigt sur ma peau. L'endroit ou la marque des ténèbres apparaît encore, après 19 ans.

Ma peau n'est plus aussi lisse, mais ridée, à force d'avoir essayé de la faire disparaitre. Mon corps est attaqué, uniquement à cet endroit.

Je la contemple avec effroi. Comme je peux détester ce dessin marqué en moi à tout jamais.

Un coup à la porte me fait sursauter.

-Oui ?

La porte s'entrouvre et une petite silhouette s'aventure dans la pièce. Je croise le regard de ma petite elfe de maison.

-Puis-je me permettre de rappeler à monsieur que son rendez-vous avec ses parents, dans leur manoir, est aujourd'hui à 11 heure précise ?

-Merci Efilia. Tu peux partir te promener, nous n'aurons pas besoin de toi jusqu'à ce soir.

-Merci monsieur.

Elle me sourit et s'en va.

Maudite Granger. Madame la fervente admiratrice des elfes de maison. Celle qui a obtenu le droit de les défendre et de défendre leurs conditions de vie. Mais qu'importe … au moins la peur ne se discerne plus dans leurs petits yeux ronds et globuleux.

Je me tourne et me dirige vers le couloir, il est temps de monter se prépare – mentalement et physiquement – à la visite au manoir de mes parents.

Merlin sait combien je déteste ces visites qui sont sources de souvenirs affreux et de disputes avec Astoria.

Mais, il en est ainsi. Malgré notre passé, j'aime toujours ma famille, ma mère. Et mon père, même s'il n'a pas véritablement changé…

Je pousse la porte de ma salle de bain et croise mon reflet dans le miroir.

Lucius Malefoy. Un nom qui n'apporte plus terreur et peur. Lucius Malefoy, mon père à qui je ressemble tellement avec mes yeux bleus et mon menton pointu. Mais qu'importe … une famille est une famille.

Le plus précieux des héritages.

Après une heure passée à me préparer je quitte l'élégante salle de bain et redescends dans mon salon. Le feu a cessé de bruler, il se consume.

D'un coup de baguette magique les rideaux se tirent et je me laisse tomber sur un énorme fauteuil. Le souffle court. Ma tête se pose instinctivement entre mes mains gelées.

Je redoute d'aller chez mes parents. Je ne veux pas de la future dispute avec Astoria, la dispute ou j'aurai le dernier mot, ou elle s'en ira dans sa pièce privée et ou elle y restera pendant des heures avant de venir se coucher. Tout cela dans le plus grand des silences, sans même un regard. Un véritable mutisme.

Un mutisme que je comprends, mais elle ne comprend pas combien en parler me fait du mal, combien ça me blesse. Elle n'a jamais voulue comprendre cela, jamais voulue m'écouter.

Mais elle déteste ça, car ça la gène. Ses parents étaient pourtant les mêmes. Peut-être est-ce à cause de notre humiliation. Peut-être parce que cette époque est révolue, mais que mon père continue d'en parler. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ma tante tuer par Molly Weasley.

J'ignore pourquoi. Mais je déteste ça et ce n'est pas près de changer.

Je me lève, Astoria descend l'escalier, je l'entends. Je pars à sa rencontre. Il est l'heure.


	2. Manoir Malefoy

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos lectures & vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Je vous embrasse & j'espère avoir le plaisir de lire vos avis !

Très bonne lecture & plein d'amour !

_Je me lève, Astoria descend l'escalier, je l'entends. Je pars à sa rencontre. Il est l'heure._

**Chapitre 2 : Manoir Malefoy**

-Drago, Astoria. Quel plaisir de vous voir, entrez, approchez.

Mon épouse lâche mon bras et plisse le nez, mais elle se reprend bien vite et s'avance en souriant vers ma mère.

-Narcissa, quel plaisir de vous voir.

Sa voix est trop enthousiaste pour paraître réelle, mais ma mère n'y prête pas attention et se contente de lui répondre sur le même ton. Je m'approche alors à mon tour et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. J'en profite pour respirer pleinement son parfum, un mélange de fruit rouge et de pin. Cette odeur fait remonter, en moi, les meilleurs souvenirs de mon enfance.

-Aschkin. Débarrasse-les !

Un elfe arrive et s'occupe de nos affaires, ma femme le remercie d'un coup de tête rapide.

Ma mère nous attrape alors et nous entraîne à sa suite. Et comme à chaque fois, je redécouvre ma maison d'enfance.

Les couloirs sont étroits et sombres. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, mais de petites bougies qui guident nos pas. Les tableaux, les ancêtres des Malefoy, nous salut à notre passage.

Au bout d'un petit moment, nous arrivons face à une porte. Ma mère la pousse et nous la suivons. Le salon est, de loin, la pièce la plus accueillante de la maison.

Le soleil me brûle les yeux après cette excursion dans les dédalles de nos couloirs.

Un feu crépite et je vois mon père debout devant une grande fenêtre. Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Pas un sourire de bonheur, mais plutôt un petit rictus dont il a l'habitude.

-Drago, mon enfant ! Astoria, bonjour.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy.

Le ton d'Astoria est beaucoup trop froid et distant pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Mais aucun de nous ne relève, n'y prête attention. Il en est ainsi dans la famille des Malefoy.

Nous nous installons sur un canapé et des verres ainsi que des apéritifs apparaissent alors. Merci Aschkin !

-Alors, comment va notre petit Scorpius ?

-Bien, très bien. Il n'a pas une minute à lui, même pas le temps de nous écrire une lettre.

-Tu étais pareil à son âge, mon garçon.

-Je sais, maman. Mais, quand vous m'écriviez, je répondais.

Ma mère rigole alors qu'Astoria semble se détendre légèrement à mes côtés. Sa main se glisse même vers la mienne, sans pour autant la toucher.

-Ah Poudlard. Quel souvenir !

Ma femme frissonne à mes côtés, je sens que le sujet tabou va être abordé.

-Qui a-t-il en potion ?

Elle soupire à mes côtés et répond à la question de mon père. Mon regard lui se perd vers la cheminé, dans les flammes.

Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ma première rentrée à l'école de magie Poudlard. C'était un jour merveilleux, encore innocemment innocent.

_-Drago ! Mais ou te caches-tu ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment. _

_-Je suis ici. _

_Ma mère entre dans la pièce, plus élégante que jamais, le regard attendrit. _

_-Oh tu as déjà passé ta robe d'école ?_

_Ma tête se penche vers mes pieds, afin d'analyser ma tenue. Un grand sourire vient éclairer mon visage. _

_-Naturellement !_

_-Tu aurais pu la mettre dans le train, tu seras seul habillé ainsi. _

_Mon sourire s'éteint. _

_-Bon nous n'avons plus le temps, viens. _

_Elle me tend la main et je l'attrape. Nous voilà en route pour Poudlard. Sous mes yeux se tient la gare de Londres. _

_-Passons la barrière. _

_Je fronce le nez, alors que je sais parfaitement que je vais passer sans encombre la barrière magique. _

_De l'autre côté, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que je soupire d'aise face à la locomotive de la gare King's Cross. _

_-Drago ? Drago ! _

-Drago !

Je me tourne vers ma femme qui me regarde bizarrement.

-Tu m'as appelé ?

-Nous passons à table.

Je tourne la tête et remarque l'élégante table dressée dans la salle à manger. Ma mère et mon père s'y trouve déjà. Je me lève à mon tour.

-A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je pensais à ma première rentrée à Poudlard, quand m'a mère m'a accompagnée sur le quai.

-Oh.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans le miens, comme pour savoir si je mens ou non.

-Mes enfants ! Le repas est servi !

J'attrape alors sa main et avance jusqu'à la table ou ma mère me sourit. Je m'installe et entame le repas.

Ma mère fait la conversation à Astoria pendant que je déguste le succulent plat tout en les écoutants distraitement.

Je ne suis pas totalement présent, encore à moitié dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. La ou la vie était si simple, si banale. Quand l'innocence d'un enfant était toujours présente.

Mon père se racle la gorge et me dévisage.

-Tu sembles fatigué, Drago.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé.

-Tu semblais moins résistant qu'il y a quelques années …

Il reprend son souffle et la conversation entre ma mère et ma femme s'arrête.

-Ou est donc passé le Drago d'il y a 19 ans ?


End file.
